Differential signaling is used to transmit information using two complementary signals sent on two separate wires. It is often used in computers to reduce electromagnetic interference, for example. A balanced pair of microstrip lines is often used since such an arrangement does not require an additional Printed Circuit Board (PCB) layer as is necessary in other implementations such as stripline. In order to reduce differential crosstalk in package or PCB routing, however, a large pair to pair (or inter-pair) spacing between differential pairs has previously been used. This solution solves the differential crosstalk problem, but uses a large amount of real estate (for example, on the package or PCB).